niranda
by radicalchickster
Summary: What it would be like if Nick J and Miranda C dated.


Disclaimer: I wanted to write about what it would be like if Miranda Cosgrove and Nick Jonas went out as a couple. And, so since you can't use real names I've set his as Nick Johnson and hers as Miranda Cosmer. All enjoy!

Miranda Cosmer ambled down a busy, sidewalk bustling with activity. Her heart slammed in her chest as she deliberately bolted for a shabby/chic coffeehouse located on the corner. Miranda's almond shaped obsidian black eyes gaped in the frosty window of the coffee house, hoping to spot a glimpse of dark, curly brown hair.

And, then she saw him. He stood out amongst the rest with his incredibly suave features. His golden brown eyes met hers and Nick Johnson smiled. "Miranda," Nick whispered grinning big as he exited the back door of the building and ran over to scoop her up in his arms.

She giggled nervously, for each time he touched her; sent a torrent of electricity down her spine. "Nick, how are you? I didn't know if you would actually come this time." They met once a month to catch up on missed time. Nick scarcely ever came to his old hometown of New Jersey; but since he was not on tour currently until summer with his band The Johnson Brothers, Nick spent his days filming Johnson in the studios and meeting Miranda in top secret locations just so they could be together.

They'd started dating only a month ago after his breakup with Selena Gobster. Miranda always got a flutter in her chest whenever he approached. She wore a dainty, silver charm on her thin, wrist engraved with the initials M.C + NJ. Miranda shrieked with laughter as Nick tickled her sides. "Stop!" She said softly between giggles.

"You're so cute," Nick smiled admiringly gingerly setting her down and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, but you're adorable." Miranda winked at him. Nick tilted her chin upwards toward his mouth.

"Mm, you please me more." Nick smirked.

Suddenly, Miranda's phone went off. "Hello," she flipped it open as Nick gingerly sent her down. He shot her a What's- going- on- this- is -supposed-to -be -our- free- time? look. She heard his voice crackle over the line. "Miranda, hi there." His tone was flirtatious. It wasn't every day one got called from Matthew Shivala, who worked on the hit Nickelodeon show True Jackson, VP. Miranda thought of his splendid chocolate brown eyes so filled with laughter, his wavy mocha brown falling across his face.

"Hey," Miranda smiled warmly, despite Nick's scrutinizing gaze boring into her back.

"I'm in New Jersey today," Matt laughed. "I wanted to come see you. If that would be all right. I heard you celebrated your sixteenth birthday awhile ago."

"I did," Miranda beamed remembering how Nick had surprised her back before they were dating with an awesome party backstage. That was the day she visited him at a concert in West Palm, Florida.

"Aw, that's so nice. How was it? And, where are you?"

"I'm at a coffeehouse a little ways in town. My party was incredibly rad thanks for asking." Miranda explained.

"Um, what coffeehouse? Cause there are so many." Matthew chuckled.

"Bella's coffee house, thirty fourth street." Miranda answered audibly.

"Okay, oh my god! I'm right around the corner. Meet you in five minutes?" Matt exclaimed.

"Totally," Miranda grinned.

A few minutes passed, and Miranda got off the phone. Nick glanced at her quickly. "What's going on?" He asked calmly, a hint of a blush coloring his cheeks.

"My old friend Matt Shivala is coming here to see me." Miranda replied.

"Oh," Nick looked a bit curious.

"He's only a friend, I swear. You know, I care about you." Miranda flashed him a smile. Nick grinned back, revealing a set of pearly whites. "Well, all right And, I care about you too... a lot." Miranda planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips, savoring his taste of lingering mint and was it... melon?

An arctic white hybrid SUV pulled up moments later. Matthew Shivala hopped out, parking it in rear. "Miran!" Matt shouted, grinning big and racing towards Miranda. He gave her a big hug. Miranda turned a profuse shade of beet red. "Hello, and who's this?" Matt glared at Nick with a hint of annoyance.

"He's my boyfriend," Miranda said while Nick took her hand in his.

"Oh-kay. Anyway, I guess I'll go? It was nice seeing you. Besides, I'm meeting my girlfriend Demi here." Matt said casting Miranda a strange look, and holding his head higher as he disappeared into the coffee house. "He snubbed me," Miranda said speechless.

"It's okay," Nick said softly leaning in to kiss her.

"You're right; I've got the man of my dreams and nothing will ever change that." Miranda said smiling appreciatively...


End file.
